New Computer Express Issue 1
New Computer Express Issue 1 cost 48p and was released in November 1988. Regulars Contents - 1 page (1) Express Mail - 1 page (12) Tech Tips - 1 page (51) News Page 2 *Atari prepares software assault: Four new software labels from Atari; Atari Frames, Atari Mindgames, Atari Battlescapes, Atari Hyper Series. *Gambling Cascade stakes reputation on bookies' bet: Cascade's Form Master challenged by William Hill for charity. *Chip lull prompts Opus chop *Return of the Ultimate Wulf: Krysalis plan 16-bit releases of Atic Atac, Sabre Wulf and a new Rogue Trooper game. Page 3 *Amstrad PC2000: Here and Now!: Amstrads new range of 286 PCs arrive earlier than expected *To Beeb or not to Beeb: BBC emulator for the Amiga *Shoot from the Lip... Page 4 *The write stuff for your PC: Freestyle ''to read longhand with lightpen. *Amiga games console planned - Colin Campbell *16-bit: the console giants begin to stir *Shock sex hype scam probe: Sex Vixens from Space not as sexy as hyped? *Charts Page 5 *Ocean picks up the The Gauntlet...: Ocean pick up the licences for Run The Gauntlet, Red Heat and The Untouchables *...and Grandslam grabs Greavsie: Saint and Greavsie *D-Ram windfall brings forward new Atari PCs: Atari's PC4 & PC5 launch brought forward. *Multi-tasking? Logotron's game: Prospector in the Mazes of Xor for the Amiga can be played whilst working. *Digging the Amiga: Amiga 2000 used to analyse dig site in North Yorkshire Page 6 *Arcades: ST Games not good enough: Coin-ops based on ST's struggling. *IBM: patents are a virtue - Taiwanese company Mitac sign deal with IBM *Programs which speak to the blind: Text to Speech PC program from ACK Data *A chance for the boss to do better: Ivy Software management programs *"The magazine coming in on platform 7 has totally vanished": Atari ST User layouts lost by British Rail *Fiver Favour: Mini Office programs reduced in price ST - Richard Monteiro - ½ page (54) * The great hard disk swindle * Protext poetry * Starglider II conquered PC Update - Simon Williams - ½ page (55) *GEM gems *One born every minute *Fonts on the fly *Direct selling USA Amiga Blitz - Jason Holborn - ½ page (56) *Lost opportunities *Arthur C Clarke's Amigas *Music to your ears *The battle for hearts and minds Spex - Robin Alway - ½ page (57) * R-Type is my type * Come back, Sir Clive! * Oh why are we waiting? * Hello Darlings: 4 Soccer Simulators, Pro Skateboard Simulator, International Rugby Simulator Sector 64 - Rik Haynes - ½ page (58) * Soap-box * Game of the week: Last Ninja 2 * C64 utility of the week * Going International: Rocket Ranger, Street Sports Baseball * Infinite lives for Radius * Snippets: Fist+, Savage & The In Crowd CPC Centre - Steve Carey - ½ page (59) * Launching at half-cock * Help! * Nice little earner: Football Manager 2 Expansion Kit * Any day now: Artura, Thunderblade & World Class Leader Board: Famous Courses of the World Volume 1 * Incentive go for the hat trick: Total Eclipse * The rumour and the denial: CPC Computing to close? PCW Patch - Rob Ainsley - ¼ page (60) *Locomotive speeds ahead *enildeaH cibarA nA QL Corner - Paul Connell - ¼ page (60) *The emulation game *QL's European future *Discover DiscOVER Beeb Box - Andrew Brown - ¼ page (61) *Liquid refreshment *Well done, Danny *Castles in the air *Domesday eruption *Master-botch MSXtra - Keith Neal - ¼ page (61) *While stocks last... *Hard driving *1 into 2 will go Previews The Race for Christmas No. 1 - Andy Storer - 2 pages (46-47) :The Munsters, Battlehawks 1942, Baal, After Burner, Thunder Blade, Prison, Phantom Fighter, Zany Golf, Carrier Command, Operation Wolf, Outpost, Motor Massacre, RoboCop, Double Dragon, Galactic Conqueror, Galdregon's Domain, Shinobi & R-Type Features A School crammed with Archimedes - Colin Campbell - 1 page (11) :As 180 11-year-olds begin lessons at the first of a string of heavily computerised schools, ''Colin Campbell tunes into a debate which could crucially affect both education and computing in Britain. Where Next? - 3 pages (17-19) :Express talks in depth to the people who control what computing will be like in five years' time. Jack Schofield, William Poel, Jeff Minter, Bob Gleadow, Nick Alexander, David Braben, Steve Franklin, Mike Wensmann Commodore's Christmas Extravaganza - Rik Haynes - 1 page (21) :Preview of the 12th Official Commodore Show. PC Graphics: WHY won't this (%x$! program run?! - Peter Worlock - 2 pages (29-30) :An explanation of the PC's six graphics standards. It's back!: BASIC Reborn - Peter Worlock - 2 pages (39-41) :Peter Worlock documents the rebirth of a much-maligned programming language. Beginners: What is an operating system? - 1½ pages (43-44) :Express steps back into history to explain the master control at the heart of your machine. Reviews Games rated out of 5 Games Hardware Hardware Review: The Schneider Gambit - Peter Worlock - 1 page (15) :Schneider's Euro PC Applications Devpac 2 (Assembler/Debugger System) - Hisoft - Amiga/ST - 5 Stars - ½ page (25) Replay 4 (Music program) - Microdeal - ST - 4 Stars - ½ page (25) Adverts Operation Wolf - Spectrum, C64, Amstrad - 1 page (7) Lombard RAC Rally - Atari ST, Amiga, PC - 1 page (16) F-19 Stealth Fighter - PC - 1 page (20) Chuckie Egg - Amiga, Atari ST, PC - ½ page (45) Ultimate Golf - C64, Amiga, Atari ST, PC - 1 page (63) Other Staff Contributing Editor :Peter Worlock News Editor :Colin Campbell Reviews Editor :Andy Storer Staff Writer :Rik Haynes Production Editor :Rod Lawton Art Editor :Julia O'Shea Contributors :Richard Monteiro, Simon Williams, Jason Holborn, Robin Alway, Steve Carey, Rob Ainsley, Paul Connell, Andrew Brown, Keith Neal Publisher :Greg Ingham Issues Category:Contains Atari ST Reviews Category:Contains Amstrad PCW Reviews Category:Contains Spectrum Reviews Category:Contains Amiga Reviews Category:Contains C64 Reviews